


Finally Married

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nations, Wedding, at least, but it was time they married anyway, i hope so, i've been meaning to write this for a long time, you're probably gonna get a lot of feels on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: The entire country of Germany stands present to witness the marriage of their beloved Bundesrepublik Deutschland and (former) Königreich Preußen.





	Finally Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatFlavored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful RatFlavored.
> 
> (But they needed to be married anyway.)

There was much to be done.

All throughout Germany, the German people worked to set up tents necessary for Oktoberfest. The yearly event brought forth much anticipation for the German people and the people who visited Germany to attend.

How appropriate that Oktoberfest would not only end on the day their country was unified but would host the most important event of all -

The union of Germany and Prussia.

After the German Bundestag voted to approve same-sex marriage, all eyes turned to a very shocked Germany and Prussia who were just as flabbergasted as the rest of the country. It wasn’t long until the media caught the pair on their Sunday afternoon grocery trip sporting matching wedding bands on their ring fingers, spurring the country into what could only be described as a “fangirl” moment. The pair were inundated with congratulations and gifts of fruits and apples to the point that even Prussia himself was red and flustered with the amount of compliments they together received.

Neither knew when they were to be wed — at least, not until the entire country decided for them.

“It depends on our budget,” Germany had said and when prompted for more, he shrugged and added, “We need to acquire the funds first.”

There was a sudden mad dash and people were momentarily divided, legitimately fighting over who would host the marriage of their country at their venue, who would prepare the food, the tuxedos — the list went on until finally, someone or another suggested Oktoberfest.

This year’s Oktoberfest was to end on October 3.

German Unity Day.

The date was too perfect. What had once divided their country brought them together and the entire country was set on giving both Germany and Prussia the best damn wedding without having to pay a cent.

To say either of them were emotional was an understatement.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

While most patrons of Oktoberfest were already winding down by the end of the festival, it seemed the country only gained energy in preparation for the wedding to come. The boys never even had to pay for a pint themselves.

Come the morning of the third, both were a nervous wreck. Media outlets swarmed respectfully outside their hotels in an attempt to get a glimpse. To appease his adoring fans, Prussia stuck his head out the window and gave the cameras a grin while pointing at his ring finger. Later on, Germany would see the footage and shake his head, smiling to himself with a quiet, “that’s my husband.”

Germany and Prussia had slept separately the night before so they would not see each other until they were walking down the aisle.

The venue where they were to be wed was the Brandenburg Gate. The location was temporarily closed off from tourists, filled only with government officials, police while venue managers flit about, nitpicking at minute details. Chairs were set up on the west and east sides for close friends and family to attend while crowd control barriers remained further outside to ensure the public would not interfere. Some are already lined up, handmade posters and cameras at the ready while social media is buzzing in anticipation for the grand hour. Down the center leading from both the west and the east is a long, plush carpet with a table in the center of the gate for the priest with a crystal goblet and a dish.

By ten a.m., the media was shooed away to allow both Germany and Prussia to enter their chauffeured vehicles to be driven to the gate. Most leave for the Brandenburg Gate but a few stragglers stay behind to see if they can catch a glimpse of either groom. They are without luck and they eventually join the rest of the public behind the barriers.

Meanwhile, at the tents where the after party would take place, caterers are running about anxiously, preparing the tables and ensuring food and pastries are perfect. Of all the caterers, the dessert caterers are practically chewing their fingers off, knowing Germany, the one country known for his baking skills, would be eating their cakes. Even the more experienced of the caterers find themselves sitting, feeling a heavy weight upon their shoulders in anticipation for the arrival of their nation.

Back at the Brandenburg Gate, the first of the nations begin to trickle in - mainly coming in pairs but sometimes coming alone. Very few humans are actually present and it’s only the Prussian royalty and Frau Merkel and her husband.

There’s an official running bet within Germany, and the nation is practically divided on whether Germany or Prussia will walk down the aisle. A few nations have participated as well, hoping to get their fair share of money back as well though no one is quite sure which of the outside nations have participated.

Finally, all the guests are in attendance and the priest is standing in the middle of the Gate, holding a small, worn bible in his hands, looking serene but quietly pleased. The goblet is filled with a deep red wine and the dish with two small pieces of bread for the communion.

Then, the waiting game begins.

The crowd is quiet aside from some shuffling and murmurs while the guests speak quietly to themselves. Everyone is anxiously watching the streets and checking their watches or phones for the time as it nears 11 a.m.

Prussia is the first to arrive.

His hair is swept to the side, slightly neater than most days but his cheeks are rosy with life. His tux, a dark charcoal grey with a white undershirt, maroon tie and matching pocket square is neatly pressed. The car leaves and he is left standing on the eastern edge of the carpet, looking up at the gate solemnly.

When he looks down across the carpet and past the Gate into the western portion of Berlin, Ludwig is standing there in his own black tuxedo and navy blue tie with a single cornflower in his breast pocket. His hair in no way resembles Gilbert’s but is neatly brushed back.

Their eyes meet and the outside world fades from their attention.

They quiet as they walk down the aisle and all guests automatically stand in their honor. They only have eyes for each other in those small, agonizing moments before they meet in the center and very few realize they are reliving unifying in 1989.

They’re so focused on each other that they nearly forget to greet their humans in the front row before they can meet. Frau Merkel shakes Germany’s hand firmly as does her husband, both giving him nods of approval. On Prussia’s side, Princess Sophie is shedding tears, hugging the life out of him while Prince Georg grips his shoulder and gives him the largest grin of his life.

Once they’re released, both Germany and Prussia are free to meet in the center of Brandenburg Gate as they did so many years ago. All are silent and once they join hands, the priest approaches them slowly, opening his bible to the appropriate verse he wants to read.

The guests sit at the priest’s calling, watching intently. For the public, there are large screens set up for everyone to be able to watch and people are moved at the sight of their Germany looking down into Prussia’s eyes adoringly while Prussia’s expression is surprisingly raw, full of awe and love.

They’re trying their hardest to pay attention to the priest but neither is doing very well. Neither has spoken a word to the other but they haven’t let go of each other’s hands either. The priest has them take part of the communion and they reluctantly let go to partake of the wine and bread before the priest closes his bible and steps back to allow the two to have their moment.

Time for the rings and vows.

Neither of them have microphones but their voices carry far enough for all to hear.

Not surprisingly, Germany goes first, inhaling a shaky breath, turning over his shoulder to the guests behind him and giving a short whistle. The dogs come forward excitedly, tails wagging and butts wiggling, garnering a collective aww from the audience. Germany takes a small wooden box from around one of their necks before sending them back to their respective seats with a small pat to each of their heads. He turns back to Gilbert who can’t keep the grin off his face as if he was saying, “I knew you would do that.” It brings a small smile to Ludwig’s face but it’s clear the younger is nervous.

He swallows heavily, licking his dry lips and clutches the small box in his fist tightly. The crowd waits impatiently for his words but Prussia, his dearest, only smooths and calms his nerves by giving him a familiar encouraging smile.

“Take your time. I’m going nowhere.”

Another breath and Germany begins.

“You’re my first memory. You helped create me and were there for me from the very beginning. You were firm but you cared for me unselfishly. You gave without hesitation, taught me all I know and you gave your entire being for me. All I’ve ever known is you.” Germany is trembling but Prussia makes no move to hold him.

He doesn’t look up yet but opens the box to reveal a polished ring. He pauses a moment then picks the ring up between a thumb and forefinger, finally looking up to meet Prussia’s gaze.

“From this moment onwards, I, Ludwig, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, promise myself to you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Königreich Preußen. I promise to love you and be with you, inspire you, comfort you and do everything in my power to be worthy of your love. Today, I give myself wholly to you in marriage, forever in your hands.” He steadies his trembling fingers and gently takes Gilbert’s right hand, sliding the smooth metal over his ring finger. 

When their eyes meet again, Ludwig realizes Gilbert’s eyes are full of tears. He’s nearly hiccuping with emotion in an attempt to contain it all and Ludwig can’t help but place his palm on Gilbert’s cheek to try to comfort him. Gilbert leans in for a moment, his eyes closed to collect himself before he tilts his face and presses a kiss to the inside of Ludwig’s wrist.

With a swift movement, he takes a knee before Ludwig, pressing his forehead to the back of his hand. Ludwig’s chest is flooded with emotion seeing Gilbert in such a position, gingerly holding his hand in front of him.

His eyes are closed but his lips are moving and Ludwig recognizes he’s praying. It’s a brief prayer, no more than a sentence or two but as soon as Gilbert looks back up at him, there’s so much resolve and determination, Ludwig feels himself ready to do anything for his beloved before him.

From the crowd, Gilbird flies up onto Gilbert’s shoulder and drops a silver ring into his palm, giving a small chirp before settling down.

“Of all my triumphs, you are my proudest achievement. I’ve promised myself to you before, given myself to you in service. You’ve made me proud and continue to do so. I’ve needed nothing more in life but to have you by my side.”

Gilbert has said these words before but the amount of conviction behind them has Ludwig’s throat constricting already.

“I’ve pledged this to you before but I am yours. I call upon all present to witness this pledge made to you so that they may all know I am yours and you are mine from today, on. I promise myself to you, my husband, in sickness and in health, my entire being is yours. I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, former Königreich Preußen, pledge my faith and love to you, Ludwig, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, give my last name to you on this third day of October. I humbly give you my love, my entire being and my soul.” 

Ludwig nearly chokes on his breath while Gilbert slides the ring onto his finger. Slowly, he stands, enraptured by the other and automatically return to holding hands.

Everything feels surreal.

The priest steps forward once more, both Gilbert and Ludwig watching him expectantly before he gives a deep nod.

“You may kiss your groom.”

They both freeze up.

The moment is here.

Time stops.

Hearts, thudding too quickly. Too slowly.

Then, as one, they move. Hands grasped tightly, they move forward and as soon as their lips touch, the crowd bursts into deafening cheer and joy. Husbands and wives kiss their significant others or their children, already throwing flowers petals and rice towards them.

Time begins once more and Ludwig sees a smiling Gilbert looking up at him with wonder. He finds that he himself is smiling as well. Overtaken by emotion, he allows it to carry him away, sweeping Gilbert up into his arms and giving him a fuller, deeper kiss that sends the crowds screaming and clapping louder.

They’re both dazed by the time they part but they’re giddy on the sudden rush of adrenaline that courses through their veins.

They walk down the aisle together, all grins and shaking their guests’ hands and thanking those in attendance. The guests from the east side of Berlin join the others in the west, shaking hands and sharing good joy.

They leave east Berlin behind and move toward west Berlin, gripping each other tightly to the point of near pain. It helps keep them grounded, reminding them it's all very real, it's no dream but they are really, truly married.

Hearts thudding in their chest and eyes wide with great happiness, they see a camera point at them and the photographer waving frantically at them. This time, Gilbert is the one to take Ludwig’s face in his hands and pull him down for another clumsy kiss full of smiles and laughter. They can barely keep it together but suddenly they find themselves inundated by rice and flower petals and Gilbert can’t help but count the amount of rice in Ludwig’s hair.

“49!” he announces triumphantly before pretending to roll up his sleeves. “Better get busy!”

Ludwig’s face turns a deep red and he shoves Gilbert aside and marches down the rest of the aisle with his face hidden in his hands.

His husband indeed.


End file.
